


La rosa nera

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Child Carbuncle, Fights, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Story (D)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cavalleria della rosa nera è costituita da un gruppo di soldati scelti che proteggono e servono re Dreizehn; proprio per questo, vengono reclutati soltanto dopo aver superato una prova speciale. Portando con sé una bambina che si fida soltanto di lui, il re si mette in testa al gruppo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La rosa nera

Di nuovo una notte di luna piena.

Dreizehn Schwarzschild si strinse nel mantello pesante indossato, stringendo a sé la piccola creatura intabarrata fin sopra il capino e sistemando l'intreccio di lacci che aveva adoperato per tenere con sé quella bambina che non aveva voluto restare con nessun altro, se non con lui. Non poteva rinunciare alla prova finale per i cavalieri della rosa nera, aveva bisogno di rimpolpare le fila di un esercito ormai decimate – si ritenne fortunato ad avere altri giovani uomini valorosi intenzionati a far parte della sua cavalleria.

Difatti, quella era la notte della prova.

“Sta' buona...” mormorò alla piccola che si agitava appena, coprendole le manine per non farle prendere freddo. Se solo avesse preso anche per sbaglio le briglie, poi, sarebbe stato enormemente complicato riprendere controllo del cavallo.

Lì in cima al solito dirupo dal quale si avventurava ogni mese, alla ricerca di cavalieri, attese che i soldati che quella notte avrebbe messo alla prova fossero tutti presenti e in posizione. Nessuno gli aveva detto una sola parola riguardo alla bambina che aveva con sé, togliendogli un enorme peso dal petto: come avrebbe fatto a spiegare in breve la storia di sua nipote, rimasta orfana e diffidente di tutti, tranne che di lui? Non era il caso di entrare in affari tanto privati.

La brezza notturna era pungente e portava con sé l'odore del male.

Il vampiro malvagio che li attendeva in fondo a quella discesa irta e pericolosa non era il primo che Dreizehn uccideva e non sarebbe stato l'ultimo; fortunatamente, non sembrava essere neanche molto potente: sarebbe stata una questione di attimi, avrebbe protetto la bambina e sterminato l'ennesimo essere che rendeva il mondo un posto peggiore.

Non era nelle sue corde esibirsi in un discorso d'incoraggiamento, così come non era solito perdere tempo nell'elaborazione di comandi complicati. Le regole erano semplici: appena il re dava il segnale, si cominciava a correre indipendentemente da ciò che accadeva, fermandosi solo quando il re lo avesse stabilito. I comandi in sé non era complessi, ma il compito era una vera e propria prova di fiducia che non tutti riuscivano a superare. Dreizehn li avrebbe protetti tutti, come al solito, per questo non avrebbero dovuto temere ed affidargli le proprie vite.

“Partenza!” ordinò semplicemente il re, con un grido che risuonò nella notte luminosa, destando la presenza che, ai piedi di quella discesa, li attendeva.

Il cavallo trottò per qualche metro, prima di galoppare definitivamente; Dreizehn poggiò una mano sul capino della nipote, cercando di calmare l'irrequietezza che sentiva venire da lei, mentre con i talloni continuava a spronare la cavalcatura, ancora e ancora, fino a sfrecciare nella notte, il vento sibilante nelle orecchie ed il mantello che volava dietro di lui, guida per gli uomini sotto esame.

Finalmente, eccolo lì: una presenza d'ombra, una sagoma snella con mani che sembravano artigli; il grido che emise fece tremare persino lo stesso Dreizehn, ma non era il momento di spaventarsi. Il re non fece una piega nemmeno quando altre piccole creature oscure comparvero dalle ombre che costeggiavano il dirupo, nel quale ormai i soldati si inoltravano sempre più in fondo...

Alcuni soldati cercarono di tornare indietro, finendo solo per cadere da cavallo. Altri, invece, brandivano ciascuno le proprie armi nel tentativo di attaccare e proteggersi dalle creature.

Il re, invece, si precipitò a valle, estraendo la spada che pendeva al suo fianco sinistro e con l'altra mano reggendosi a cavallo, ormai esperto in queste manovre. Bisognava colpire quello grande per indebolire i più piccoli; così, la sua corsa tra ciottoli e balzi poco piacevoli, diventò sempre più sconnessa, il battito del suo cuore aumentò sempre di più, quasi ad oscurare persino la presenza delicata della nipote che aveva portato con sé per proteggere. Eccola lì l'ombra malvagia, pochi metri... pochi istanti, e finalmente anche quella cavalcata avrebbe avuto il suo lieto fine.

Quando la spada di Dreizehn trapassò il ventre della creatura, l'urlo che venne da questa fu talmente forte e innaturale da spingere il cavallo ad un'impennata che quasi disarcionò il re; mantenendo la calma, sebbene in quel momento stesse sudando freddo, sollevò il braccio, lasciando che la forza di gravità spingesse la spada ancora più a fondo nel ventre del vampiro d'ombra, in una pioggia di sangue da cui, per fortuna, sua nipote era ben riparata. Alla vista della carcassa, tuttavia, le creature minori cercarono di fiondarsi sul re.

Ormai deboli e lente, tuttavia, non poterono di certo spuntarla. Bastarono le poche frecce a disposizione degli ultimi uomini rimasti, i più fedeli, per abbatterle tutte. Nella notte, dopo una corsa così folle, l'unico suono che spezzò il silenzio fu quello della carcassa del vampiro che veniva sbattuta per terra.

“Dobbiamo bruciarli.” Ordinò il re, voltandosi a guardare coloro che erano andati con lui fino in fondo.

Tuttavia, prima che qualcuno potesse raccogliere l'ordine, un altro suono turbò la quiete notturna.

“Sììì! Zio, di nuovo!”

La piccola Carbuncle, una bambina fin troppo posata, si era liberata del piccolo pastrano che l'aveva tenuta coperta per tutto quel tempo ed aveva alzato le piccole braccia per agitare le manine, evidentemente soddisfatta della scorribanda di cui suo zio aveva cercato di non farle vedere nulla.

“Bruciateli.” sospirò Dreizehn, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso a metà tra il divertimento e l'imbarazzo. Tornò presto alla creaturina che aveva in braccio, che aveva già perso i genitori e non riusciva a fidarsi che di lui, chinando il capo per parlarle: “Un'altra volta, Carbuncle; per stasera, ne hai avuto abbastanza...” le spiegò, carezzandole teneramente i fini capelli rossi.

Il re non poté fare a meno di pensare che forse, un giorno, avrebbero combattuto fianco a fianco – tuttavia, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per poter regalare alla piccola Carbuncle un futuro privo di sofferenze.

Un giorno, forse, sua nipote lo avrebbe ringraziato per la pace di quel futuro ormai giunto...

 


End file.
